


La Nutella

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Oggi il regime di terrore degli esami è finito, realizza.Oggi, decide, mi sfondo di pane e nutella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge COW-T di maridichallenge su LJ, prompt "vuoto".

Domenica mattina.

Beh, in realtà più ora di pranzo.

Dopo una serata di baldoria in discoteca per festeggiare la fine della sessione di esami di febbraio, Matt si alza con un’aria da morto che cammina.

Dopo la necessaria tappa bagno si dirige verso la cucina dell’appartamento che divide con altri tre ragazzi della sua età, tutti universitari come lui.

Oggi il regime di terrore degli esami è finito, realizza.

E con questa realizzazione un sorriso gli si forma sul viso, allargandosi fino a coprire la distanza da un orecchio all’altro.

Oggi, decide, mi sfondo di pane e nutella.

Attraversa il corridoio che divide la sua camera dalla zona comune della casa, sbirciando nelle porte aperte delle altre camere.

Dave sta ancora dormendo, completamente scoperto e col culo all’aria come suo solito. Almeno oggi ha addosso i boxer. Sono di un imbarazzante color rosa a cuori rossi, ma ci sono. Matt non ricorda quante volte passando davanti alla camera di Dave l’ha visto nudo come mamma l’ha fatto.

Rabbrividisce al ricordo, passando velocemente oltre.

Sull’altro lato del corridoio c’è la camera da letto doppia dove dormono Jack e Steve, ma loro non ci sono. Si saranno già svegliati, pensa Matt.

Poco prima di raggiungere la fine del corridoio sente volare delle madonne; Jack e Steve sono decisamente svegli.

Matt si affaccia sul salotto e saluta i due coinquilini, che rispondono in coro in mezzo alle bestemmie.

Mario Kart, questo spiega tutto.

Lascia quei due al loro gioco e passa oltre il divano per entrare in cucina.

Ha già l’acquolina in bocca, non vede l’ora.

Recupera da una credenza il pane –purtroppo solo quella schifezza del pan bauletto a fette confezionato perché per colpa degli esami nessuno ha avuto tempo di fare la spesa come si deve.

Ma non importa, la nutella rende tutto buono. Tranne le gallette di riso, quelle fanno schifo e basta.

Apre l’anta della credenza in cui tengono le cose della colazione e là lo vede: il barattolo della nutella.

Lo prende con gli occhi pieni di amore, poggiandolo amorevolmente sul tavolo accanto al pane.

Recupera un coltello pulito dalla lavastoviglie e si siede di fronte al suo unico vero amore.

Tira fuori dalla confezione una fetta di pane e se la posa davanti, poi con la stessa impazienza di uno sposo la prima notte di nozze apre il barattolo di dolce crema degna di essere definita divina.

E in questo momento, il dramma.

-Chi cazzo ha finito la nutella?!- grida incazzato, il suo cuore in frantumi come se la sua amata sposa fosse fuggita con un altro appena dopo la cerimonia.

Jack e Steve interrompono all’unisono la sfilza di bestemmie che si stavano lanciando a vicenda.

-Che cazzo vuol dire che è finita la nutella?!- chiede Steve.

-Non è possibile, l’abbiamo appena comprata!- ribatte Jack.

I due, completamente dimentichi della loro gara di Mario Kart, si precipitano in cucina per appurare la disgrazia; il barattolo di nutella passa dalle loro mani, vuoto quanto lo stomaco di Matt.

-Cazzo, è finita davvero!- conferma Jack.

-Ma è impossibile, l’abbiamo comprata due giorni fa!- protesta Steve.

Mentre i tre fissano sconsolati il barattolo vuoto –e ora come avrebbero fatto a sopravvivere?! I supermercati di quel posto di merda erano tutti chiusi la domenica!-, Dave entra sbadigliando in cucina.

-Ciao raga, che qualcuno ha fatto il caffè?- chiede in tono sonnolento.

Matt, Steve e Jack non gli rispondono, guardandolo quasi con le lacrime agli occhi prima di tornare al barattolo di nutella vuoto. Poi girano nuovamente la testa di scatto verso di lui, uno sguardo di accusa e odio negli occhi.

-Dave.- dice Matt in tono minaccioso.

-Non è che per caso…- continua Jack.

-Hai finito la nutella?- conclude Steve.

Dave fa un passo indietro, guardando il barattolo vuoto fra le loro mani e poi i loro visi distorti dalla rabbia.

-Ecco, io…- Dave esce a ritroso dalla cucina. –Potrei, come dire…- si guarda intorno per valutare le vie di fuga. –Aver dimenticato di avvisarvi che l’ho mangiata in fame chimica dopo una canna.- dice il più velocemente possibile prima di darsela a gambe, inseguito dai tre coinquilini inferociti.


End file.
